Gilles Ettringer
Gilles Ettringer był podstarzałym, lecz wytrwałym rycerzem Graala, który działał jako paladyn w jednej z baroni. Historia Poszukiwania Graala zaprowadziły młodego Gillesa w odległe zakątki Starego Świata i nie tylko. Walczył u boku krasnoludów z orkami i goblinami w Górach Krańca Świata, brał udział w bitwie z piratami z Sartosy, polował na zwierzoludzi i mutantów w lasach Imperium, a nawet wypędził hordę skavenów z powrotem do ich podziemnego gniazda. Później wstąpił na służbę do rodziny de Chambourt. Pracował dla niej przez cztery dekady. Mimo podeszłego wieku, jego umiejętności walki nie miały sobie równych i wciąż był w stanie mierzyć się z kilkoma młodszymi przeciwnikami naraz. Atak na kaplicę Podczas jednego z patroli w lokalnym lesie, Gilles natknął się na grupę zwierzoludzi, bezczeszczącą świętą Kaplicę Graala. Natychmiast wydał okrzyk na cześć Pani, a jego głos odbił się echem po całej polanie. Głowy czterech rogatych bestii odwróciły się, by spojrzeć ku niemu. Potwory wyciągnęły topory i przygotowały pazury do walki. Wyciągając własne ostrze, rycerz pośpieszył konia w stronę znienawidzonych istot. Był wściekły, że odważyły się wkroczyć na tą uświęconą ziemię. Chociaż słuszny gniew płonął w jego sercu, nie pozwolił mu sobą zawładnąć, gdyż był lojalnym sługą Pani Jeziora. Dzięki wodzie ze Świętego Kielicha, jego dusza była silna i pewna, niczym stal, którą trzymał w dłoni. Zwierzoludzie musieli za płacić za swoje zbrodnie. Pierwszy potwór padł, nim jeszcze zdołał wyjąć broń. Głowa drugiego, przypominająca wygłodzonego psa, odpadła od ramion i zatoczyła się w krzaki. Z boku wyłonił się dwunożny kozioł, który obnażył pokryte pianą kły i wycelował prymitywnym oszczepem w Bretończyka. Gilles mocno szarpnął za wodze, uderzył ostrogami w wierzchowca i wykonał unik. Koń, lekko się kołysząc, gwałtownie podniósł nogę, a jego kopyto uderzyło w gardło zwierzoczłeka. Żelazny buzdygan przeciął powietrze. Gilles podniósł tarczę, odbijając cios, i sam zaatakował, a jego ostrze przebiło pierś ostatniego przeciwnika. Próbując uspokoić oddech, przyjrzał się rzeźi, której był sprawcą. Wokół było słychać jedynie niespokojne rżenie konia. Odrodzona świątynia Gdy Gilles usłyszał brzęczenie much z wnętrza świątyni, domyślił się, że to jeszcze nie koniec bitwy. W środku ujrzał przerażający widok. Całe pomieszczenie było pełne gnijących zwłok owiec i innych zwierząt. Starsza kapłanka została żywcem obdarta ze skóry i ustawiona na środku sali. Obok niej stał mężczyzna, który w udawanym uczuciu głaskał jej policzek. Był ogromny i umięśniony. Jego nagie ciało było pokryte bluźnierczymi symbolami wykonanymi z krwi. Długie, czarne włosy opadały mu na napięte ramiona. Oczy miał zamknięte, a z jego ust wydobywała się plugawa pieśń ku czci Mrocznych Bogów. Pod jego stopami leżał zakrzywiony, pokryty krwią sztylet. Gilles wydał z siebie wściekły okrzyk i rzucił się na nieznajomego. Ten nagle otworzył oczy i uskoczył z nadnaturalną prędkością. Ostrze rycerza odbiło się od marmurowej podłogi. Szybko odzyskał równowagę i odwrócił się w stronę przeciwnika. Człowiek, jeśli ten ktoś naprawdę był człowiekiem, stał w pewnym oddaleniu, wśród gnijących zwłok. Lekko kołysał się na nogach, niczym zapaśnik przygotowujący się do walki. Nawet nie próbował sięgnąć po sztylet. Jego oczy były pełne wrogości, a na ustach pojawił się kpiący uśmiech. Gilles ostrożnie zbliżył się do mężczyzny. Mimo iż był on nagi i nieuzbrojony, biła od niego większa pewność siebie, niż od jakiegokolwiek przeciwnika, z którym dotąd mierzył się Bretończyk. Rycerz przygotował miecz i ciął nim, tym razem wyprzedzając ruch przeciwnika. Ostrze wbiło się w jedno z żeber mężczyzny, łamiąc je. W chwili, w której wyznawca Chaosu został pokonany, Gillesa nagle zaatakowano od tyłu. Rycerz chwycił napastnika i rzucił nim o ziemię. Okazało się, że osobą, która na niego napadła, była sama córka barona, miejscowa piękność, której dusza została zepsuta przez nieznajomego. Ponadto była ona zaręczona z owym mężczyzną. Gilles, cały w krwi zwierzoludzi, powrócił na zamek razem z dwójką więźniów. Stary rycerz dostąpił wątpliwej przyjemności poinformowania barona o czynach jego córki. Wściekły władca rozkazał wychłostać i wysłać na tortury czcziciela Mrocznych Potęg. Nic jednak nie mogło powstrzymać szaleństwa jego córki, która została zabita podczas próby ucieczki z celi. Przed śmiercią zdążyła jeszcze rzucić plugawe zaklęcie, które pozbawiło życia kilku strażników. Kultysta następnie wyjawił baronowi, że jego rodzina została objęta klątwą. Pierwszą ofiarą miała być jego żona. Jak powiedział, tak się stało. Kilka dni później baronowa umarła w trakcie porodu, gdy urodziła syna barona. Sam sługa Chaosu zniknął z więzienia i nie był widziany przez wiele lat. Zasadzka Minęło dwanaście lat, a Gilles wciąż wiernie służył baronowi. Zajął się także nauką jego syna i często raczył go opowieściami z czasów, gdy sam był rycerzem Próby. Ostatecznie zdecydował się zabrać młodego dziedzica na polowanie, by dalej kształcić jego umiejętności. Baron jednak nie pozwolił, aby poszli samotnie. Orszak żołnierzy i łuczników, Gilles, inni rycerze oraz ich giermkowie towarzyszyli grupie szlachciców w drodze do lasu. Wkrótce potem wpadli w zasadzkę. Gdy tylko konie usłyszały świst strzał, rozbiegły się między drzewami. Rozległy się krzyki. Strzały z głuchym odgłosem wbijały się w tarcze. Gilles, ciągnąc za wodze, próbował ocenić sytuację. Coraz więcej strzał. Zostali otoczeni. Rozkazał żołnierzom chronić szlachcica. Łucznicy ruszyli naprzód. Wystrzelili między drzewa. Rozległy się krzyki ich ofiar. Gilles podniósł przyłbicę i spojrzał w mrok. Ujrzał biegnące cienie; masę kopyt, rogów, macek i innych, zniekształconych przez Chaos kończyn. I wtedy Bretończycy uświadomili sobie, że to nie był zwykły atak. Zwierzoludzie byli zorganizowani. I były ich setki. Krzycząc w swym mrocznym, plugawym języku, wyskoczyli spomiędzy drzew. Fala za falą atakowała rycerzy, ale za każdym razem była odpierana. Pod dowództwem Gillesa, żołnierze ustawili się w krąg, lecz ten z każdą chwilą robił się coraz mniejszy. Strzały nadlatywały ze wszystkich stron. Nastąpił kolejny atak. Tym razem zwierzoludzie zaatakowali z jednej strony. Skupili się na konkretnym obszarze. Przecisnęli się przez krąg, roztrzaskując tarcze i czaszki Bretończyków. Znaleźli się w środku. Koń Gillesa stanął na dwóch nogach, a rycerz wzniósł ostrze w górę z okrzykiem wojennym. Wreszcie dołączył do walki. Strzała znalazła lukę w pancerzu wierzchowca, przebijając jego bok. Koń upadł. Gilles nie zdążył zareagować i spadł razem z nim. Usłyszał dźwięk łamanej kości. Jego miecz złamał się, gdy uderzył o ziemię. Kiedy próbował wyczołgać się spod rannego wierzchowca, podszedł do niego ogromny zwierzoczłek z głową byka, który wymierzył w niego cios. Gdy okuty kij uderzył o hełm rycerza, zapadły ciemności. Pojmanie Stary rycerz obudził się związany. Został pozbawiony zbroi i położony na zimnym kamieniu. Jego nogi i ręce krępował mocny sznur. Cały był pokryty siniakami. Twarz miał pokrytą krwią. Złamana noga piekła niemiłosiernie i nie ruszała się. Dzięki pochodniom na ścianach, Gilles ustalił, że znajduje się w jaskini. Okropne kształty stalaktytów wynurzały się z ciemności ponad nim. Nagle usłyszał płacz z miejsca obok. To był syn barona. Obok niego stał wysoki i umięśniony mężczyzna, wyznawca Chaosu z dawnych lat. Kultysta złapał go i wyciągnął z jaskini, pozostawiając zrozpaczonego rycerza samego. Gilles desperacko próbował rozerwać więzy, aż wreszcie zdołał się oswobodzić. Obrócił się i postawił nogi na zimnym podłożu jaskini. Skrzywił się z bólu i pokuśtykał po nierównym zboczu w kierunku, w którym podążył kultysta. Wsparł się o wapienną skałę i wtedy ujrzał następny korytarz. Wychodził na leśną polanę skompaną w świetle księżyca. Na jej środku płonęło ognisko. Wokół było słychać odgłosy zwierzoludzi i dźwięk wojennych bębnów. Gilles wyszedł z jaskini, mając nadzieję, że noc i wszechobecne cienie zapewnią mu wystatczającą ochronę. Wtedy usłyszał pierwsze krzyk. Mrużąc oczy w ciemności, ujrzał przerażający widok. Wokół ogniska leżał krąg kamieni, a do każdego z nich był przywiązany jeden z żołnierzy barona. Przy samym ognisku stał czarownik ze sztyletem w jednej ręce i odciętą głową w drugiej. Krew spływała mu po ramieniu, połyskując w płomieniach. Podszedł do kolejnej ofiary. Gilles pomodlił się cicho do Pani, by dała mu odwagę i siłę do działania. Cicho złamał kark przypadkowego zwierzoczłeka i wziął jego broń - zardzewiały miecz. Ruszył do akcji. Biegł utykając, odcinał głowy, podrzynał gardła i wykrzykiwał liczne okrzyki bojowe. Zwierzoludzie, otępieni zapachem krwi, reagowali powoli. Słuszny gniew zawładnął Gillesem. Mimo że był stary i ranny, nikt nie mógł go powstrzymać. Zwierzoczłek wynurzył się z ciemności za Gillesem, a jego kopyta odrzuciły małe kamienie i martwe gałązki. Jedno jego ramię było giętką macką, a drugie ludzkim ramieniem, dzierżącym okutą pałkę. Miał głowę konia. Jego oczy lśniły wściekłością. Usta wypełniały ostre kły. Jego błyskawiczny cios całkowicie zaskoczył rycerza, który dostał pałką w brzuch. Gilles zatoczył się do tyłu. Zwierzoczłek rzucił się na niego. Bretończyk ujrzał, że kultysta jeszcze nie skrzywdził syna barona. Dopiero przywiązywał chłopaka do kamiennego cokołu, bez wątpienia przygotowując go na ofiarę. Gilles zablokował kolejny cios i sam wyprowadził własny, lecz jego pięść została unieruchomiona przez mackę. Bestia opuściła broń i chwyciła ramię rycerza. Jego siła była zbyt duża. Mężczyzna poczuł jak krew spływa mu między palcami. Wypuścił broń. Rozległ się trzask. Dolna szczęka zwierzoczłeka odpadła, trzymając się na kawałku skóry. Pokryte śliną zęby błyszczały w płomieniach. Gilles próbował walczyć, ale bestia trzymała go mocno. Modlił się do Pani. Zwierzoczłek z rykiem zatopił zęby w jego szyi i ugryzł go. Nagle zatrzymał się. Macka opadła, rozluźniając jego dłoń. Bestia padła na rycerza. Była martwa. Gilles wyczołgał się spod potwora. Jedną rękę przyciskał do szyi, by zatrzymać krwawienie. Zobaczył strzałę wbitą w kark zwierzoczłeka. Nie mając czasu na rozmyślanie o swoim szczęściu, Gilles zmobilizował resztki sił i ruszył na czarownika. Przewrócił go i przygwoździł do ziemi. Jednym ciosem złamał mu nos. Dusząc się krwią, która wypływała z jego nosa, kultysta spojrzał na rycerza Graala. Jego oczy wyrażały szok i, choć Gilles nie śmiał o tym pomyśleć, strach. Wtedy rycerz poczuł, że zaczyna tracić przytomność. Uderzył kolejny raz. Wyznawca Chaosu znieruchomiał. Z ciemności wyleciały kolejne strzały, które zabiły zwierzoczłeka, zbliżającego się do Gillesa. Rycerz odetchnął z ulgą. Zszedł z kultysty i podszedł do syna barona. Wyczuł puls. Chłopiec nadal żył. Zwierzoludzie zaczęli szaleć. Dźwięk końskich kopyt. Szczęk zbroi. Odległe pochodnie. Przybył baron. Los Mimo iż był potężny, Gilles zbliżał się do końca swego żywota. Zaczął się starzeć, a stare rany znów dawały się we znaki. Był blady i przykuty do łóżka, a stan jego zdrowia coraz bardziej się pogarszał. Noga źle się zrosła, a rana po ugryzieniu nie zaleczyła zię satysfakcjonująco. Gdy syn barona odwiedził rycerza, ten poprosił chłopca, by pomógł mu podejść do okna. Bardzo chciał zobaczyć egzekucję znienawidzonego kultysty. Młody dziedzic podniósł go i zaprowadził do celu. Gilles oparł się o parapet. Jego oddech był płytki, a myśli mgliste i rozproszone. Jeśli tak smakuje starości, pomyślał sobie, to chcę, by koniec nadszedł jak najszybciej. Gobeliny poruszyły się na wietrze, gdy chłopiec rozwarł okiennice. Przez tłum przebił się niski głos barona. Jakiś kupiec zachwalał swoje towary. Kaleka postać maszerowała w kierunku stosu wyższego nawet niż położenie okna, z którego patrzył Gilles. Strażnik przywiązał czarownika do słupa i zszedł z podestu. Gilles, bez współczucia, przyglądał się egzekucji. Kultysta próbował się oswobodzić, a na jego twarzy pojawiły się łzy. Zaczął wydawać z siebie pełne rozpaczy okrzyki. Wydawał się zachowywać bardziej jak dziecko, a nie mężczyzna. Gdy czcziciel Chaosu zaczął płonąć, jego płacz stał się jeszcze głośniejszy. Ciągle powtarzał jedno słowo: „ojcze”. Wtedy Gilles zrozumiał. Obrócił się do chłopca obok. Ten puścił go, a rany rycerza powoli go zabijały. „Chłopiec” oznajmił, że Gilles był głupcem. Ceremonia powiodła się, a on nie mógł w żaden sposób uratować syna barona, z którym zamienił się ciałami. Gilles Ettringer, rycerz Graala w służbie Pani, zginął, a w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. Źródła Warhammer: Son and Heir Kategoria:Bohaterowie Bretonii